


Colin's Collection

by Finnian_Siog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Come Eating, Complete, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Omorashi, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Humiliation, Small Penis, Somnophilia, Sounding, Temperature Play, Torture, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Urethral Play, Voyeurism, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnian_Siog/pseuds/Finnian_Siog
Summary: Colin takes his admiration of Harry way too far.





	Colin's Collection

Colin’s deliveries finally arrived by owl post while he was eating breakfast. The first was a new camera. His old one had been confiscated when he tried to take pictures of Harry during Gryffindor quittage practice. He tried to explain to Oliver Wood that he wasn’t a spy for the other teams, but he took his camera anyway. Colin’s new camera was special. It cost him a pretty penny, but it was worth it. It was a silent, magical camera. He could now take magic pictures of Harry without anyone knowing. The camera wouldn’t make a sound as he pressed any buttons; even the flash was completely soundless. It even developed the pictures instantly. They would appear out of thin air and fall to the floor if he didn’t catch them. The second package contained invisibility powder that he saw advertised in a prank magazine. If you sprinkle some on you, you’ll become invisible for ten minutes! He bought three small jars of it. Colin couldn’t wait to try out both items. He would now be able to get the very best pictures of his hero.

All through the week Colin took pictures of harry. While the Boy Who Lived walked to class, ate his meals, and did his homework in the common room. Wherever Harry went, Colin was right behind. He hadn’t even needed to use any of his invisibility powder yet. When Colin was alone in his dorm room, he looked at all the pictures he took. He had a few of Harry brushing his teeth, reading books, talking to his friends, and even one of a fight between Harry and Malfoy. But they just weren’t enough. Colin wanted more. He wanted the pictures to be more personal, stuff his hero wouldn’t share with the world, stuff only Colin could see. He decided to use his invisibility powder that night.

After classes were over for the day, Colin sat in the common room and mentally went over his plan. He looked up when Harry Potter walked through the door with his two friends. Colin wished he were one of Harry’s friends, he would be a much better friend than the red haired kid, whatever his name was. Harry went to sit down in one of the chairs and Colin followed silently so he could take another picture, but suddenly tripped over one of his shoelaces and fell to the floor. A hand was extended toward him and Colin grabbed it so he could be lifted up. He looked up and it was Harry’s hand! Harry pulled him up and asked if he was okay…Harry, Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, the savior of the wizarding world, just held his hand and asked if he was okay. Of course he was!

“Uh, uh yeah, I’m okay, Harry. Oh and thanks”

“Yeah, no problem”

Harry turned to walk away when the brunette said something. 

“Colin you were coming over to ask for a picture right? Harry why don’t you let him take one, he hasn’t asked in forever”

“Er, I guess” Harry replied.

“Colin why don’t I take it, that way you can be in it too” Hermione said.

Colin was stunned. He was about to get a picture of himself with Harry. It was happening so fast, he was so happy.

“Harry, stand over here, Colin you over there. Can I see your camera?” He gave it to her. “Alright now smile, the both of you”. Colin wouldn’t have been able to stop his smile from spreading even if he wanted to.

She took the picture for him and gave him back his camera. The three went back to their seats by the fire. Colin went up to his room, still smiling. He looked at his picture. His hero had a cute awkward smile. Colin loved it. He put the picture under his pillow. It was his new treasure. 

Colin was still going through with his plan, more determined now than ever before. He waited till it was late, till everyone took their shower, except one. Harry always took his shower last. He was so shy. The showers were big, separate stalls with curtains for doors, but Harry still never showered while other people were in there. When he saw Harry enter the shower room, Colin quickly took the powder and sprinkled a little on himself and his camera. He became invisible instantly. He then slowly went in the shower room with his camera and found the stall Harry was in. Colin was lucky he hadn’t started yet. Harry was fully clothed and the shower was off. There was a small gap between the tiled wall and shower curtain, just big enough for his camera-lense piece. He got ready. Harry was still taking his shampoo and soaps out of a small bag and placing them on the racks near the showerhead. He then turned toward Colin and began to stip. His glasses, shoes, socks, and robe came off first (he took 4 pictures), his jumper next (he took 5 pictures), he unbuttoned his shirt and took that off after (he took 8 pictures). Colin could see Harry’s bare chest now. He didn’t have any hair and his nipples were pink and sticking out from the cold. Colin took a few close up shots of Harry’s perfect, porcelain chest. Harry then began to undo his belt and take off this trousers (8 pictures), and lastly his white cotton briefs were slid down and stepped out of (20 pictures). Colin couldn’t stop. Every second he took a picture. He didn’t want to miss any of it. 

Harry was beautiful nude. So much white and not a hair to be seen anywhere. But what really captured Colin’s attention was his hero’s perfect penis. It was a little small, like Harry, himself. Smaller even than Colin’s, and it was uncircumcised too. Colin wished he could peel back the foreskin and take a picture. And then Colin had an even better thought. Did Harry masturbate in the shower? Is that why he always took them alone? Was Colin going to be able to get pictures of The Boy Who Lived in ecstasy? Now he really wanted pictures of Harry cumming. 

Colin could feel the front of his trousers tightening and wanted to rub himself, but would not let go of his camera to save his life. He needed to keep taking pictures; he could wank to Harry later. For it was Harry who had awakened his sexuality. Colin was never interested in boys, or girls for that matter, until he heard of Harry Potter. He read an article about him on the train ride to Hogwarts and looked for more when he got to school. At first he was fascinated. He wanted to meet the boy who was only a year older than him and already a hero. Then after he met him, he wanted to be his friend. But that didn’t happen. Colin could only take pictures and try to be happy with that, until Harry told him to stop. It might have been then that Colin started seeing Harry Potter as more than some Hero. He had wanted him. One night he had been looking through those pictures and imagining that Harry hadn’t said the word ‘stop’ out of anger, but out of lust. Colin took one of his pictures, the last one of the day; the picture that showed Harry looking directly at him, yelling for him to stop. His mouth was open in mid-yell as this wasn’t a magical picture. Colin took out his penis and started stroking it as quickly as he could. He imagined being in bed with Harry. Harry was yelling, ‘Colin, please stop! It feels so good, I’m about to cum!’. ‘Me too’ Colin said out loud. He thrust into his hand, brought the picture to his quivering penis, and came hard. Cum dribbled onto the picture and Colin moved the majority of it so it was over picture Harry’s mouth. He then took out his wand and cast scorgify. The picture looked brand new again. Every night since, Colin masturbated to the pictures he took of Harry.

Colin stared at Harry Potter’s naked form as he turned on the shower and started to wash himself. He took more pictures. Harry washed his hair first and then his body. Colin was so busy taking pictures that he almost forgot to use more powder. His time was running out so Colin took the small pouch of powder and sprinkled some over himself and the camera. He was trying to be as quiet as possible, but he slipped a little on the wet floor and his shoe made a small squeak.

“Hello?” Harry called, facing the curtain in the direction of the sound. Colin tried not to breath. After a while of nothing, Harry turned back around and finished up. Colin slowly walked out of the bathroom while Harry put his pajama’s on. Colin quietly climbed under Harry’s bed waiting for him to come out. He didn’t have to wait long. Harry used magic to dry his hair and then got into bed. Everyone else was already asleep. Colin waited and waited. He didn’t know when Harry would be asleep. The powder eventually wore off while he was under the bed and still he waited. After about half an hour Colin slowly got out from under the bed, put more powder on himself, and started taking photos.

Colin drew the bed curtains closed around Harry and himself and felt finally at ease. He took a break from taking pictures and just stared at Harry a while. He slowly touched a finger to Harry’s cheek and smiled. He could do anything he wished. As long as he didn’t wake Harry up, that is. 

Colin peeled the bedsheets carefully off the sleeping body and took some pictures. He unbuttoned Harry’s pajama shirt and took more pictures. He placed his hand on Harry’s chest. Then put a finger against his nipple. He moved his finger, stroking the nipple and it began to get hard again. He did the same to the other. He took more pictures of Harry’s hardened nubs. Colin slowly slid Harry’s pajama pants and underwear down his legs and took quite a few pictures of the boy’s privates. Colin took his hand and touched Harry’s penis, stroking it until it hardened. More pictures. He peeled back the foreskin. More pictures. Then Harry made a small noise. Colin froze. Harry turned onto his side, back facing Colin, and didn’t wake up. Colin was looking at Harry’s ass. It was round and small and he took more pictures. Colin placed his hands on the cheeks and spread them. He saw a beautiful pink hole just waiting for Colin to slide his dick in. Colin rolled Harry over so he was sleeping on his stomach and took the pajamas and underwear from where they were wrapped around his ankles. He spread his Hero’s legs and took more pictures. From Harry’s position, Colin could just see Harry’s small balls peeking out from under him. 

It was too much, Colin had to touch him. He put his camera on Harry’s nightstand, He took out some lotion and lubed up a finger. He touched it to Harry’s little hole and began to push. He breached Harry’s entrance and Harry made a small sound. A grunt. Colin didn’t move for a whole minute until he thought he was safe, then he slowly thrust his finger in and out of the hole. He took out his dick with his other hand and began stroking himself. He was about to cum, so he stopped. He didn’t want this to end so soon. He took his finger out of Harry’s hole, and rolled Harry so he was on his back. Colin became visible again, but he didn’t notice. Colin stroked Harry with his fist again, getting him to the brink. At the same time he also positioned himself by Harry’s face. He opened Harry’s mouth and thrust into his hand quickly over Harry’s face. He could feel that Harry was about to cum so he tightened his hand on Harry’s penis and slid his index finger across the head. He did the same to himself. Harry came first and seeing that brought him over the edge too. Colin saw his cum enter Harry’s mouth and didn’t waste a second.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Harry felt something on his tongue and his penis…something just happened to his penis. He must have wet the bed. Harry blinked his eyes open and saw multiple flashes of light. He tried to cover his eyes with his hands, and that’s when he realized he was naked. Harry was instantly alert. He put on his glasses and opened his eyes to find Colin standing there with a camera flashing away, taking pictures of him…taking NAKED pictures of him!

“Colin! Wh-“

“Shhh!” Colin said right before casting a silencing charm.

“What are you doing taking pictures of me in the middle of the night? Why am I naked?”

Colin just kept taking pictures, mainly of his face, or rather, his mouth? That’s when Harry remembered the weird taste in his mouth. He brought a hand to his lips and looked at his fingers. There was a whitish, sticky, liquid dripping down his chin. He looked down at himself. There was the same liquid on his stomach. He came in his sleep? But how did some of it reach his mouth? Why was he naked? 

Colin shifted position, taking pictures from a different angle. Harry could now see his whole body. Colin’s penis was out of his trousers. Harry almost threwup.

“C-Colin?! Did- Did you…?”

“Yeah that’s awesome, Harry look down at your penis some more. This is great stuff!”

“Colin stop!” Harry screamed, pulling the covers up to hide himself. The shock was gone. Harry was mad.

“No, don’t pull the covers up! C’mon now, turn around, so I can get your ass some more” Colin was too far gone.

Harry wrapped the covers around himself and took Colin’s camera with one hand. 

That snapped Colin out of his trance. “Harry, no! Give me back my camera, I need that!”

“For what, Colin?! Taking weird pictures of me while I’m sleeping? Raping me?! I’m going to smash your stupid camera” Harry was so mad he wanted nothing more than to destroy that camera. That little weirdo would never be able do this crap again.

“I didn’t rape you! Just please don’t damage my camera!” Colin looked like he was about to cry. Harry didn’t care. It was him who should feel like crying. He noticed Colin looking down at the ground. There were pictures of Harry scattered everywhere. He saw Colin picking one up, but couldn’t see which one. When Colin spoke next he was much calmer. “You can’t damage my camera Harry”, Colin said.

“Oh yeah? Just watch me Creevey!”

Colin took a deep breath. “You can’t smash my camera because of these pictures. If you destroy my camera, I’ll show the school all my pictures. I’ll show them this one first”. Colin held up the picture for Harry to see. Harry paled. It was a full body shot where Harry had his eyes open and cum was in his mouth, dripping over his lips and chin and on his stomach.

Colin quickly cast a spell and all the pictures vanished, even the one that was in his hand.

“What did you do?”

“Oh don’t worry Harry. I’ve put them in a secure location. Now give me back my camera”

Harry didn’t. “You’re messed up. If you show those pictures to people, everyone is going to know you’re a pervert that takes pictures of people and rapes them! You’ll be expelled!” Harry yelled.

“No. Nobody will find out it was me that took the pictures. They’ll just assume it was someone you were sleeping with. They’ll think you’re promiscuous, a whore that goes around sleeping with guys and letting them take naughty pictures of you. They’ll think you get off on it. You did look quite happy in that last one, zoned out with cum on your face and all. They’ll never think it was me. Sure I am the kid with the camera, but I’d just tell them someone borrowed it for a night, or maybe every night. Or maybe it was a Slytherin who stole my camera in order to get revenge on Harry Potter, the boy who defeated their master? Does that sound about right?

Harry couldn’t think. Would people think that? He looked down at himself. He had a sheet wrapped around his waist and there was still cum on his stomach…and in his mouth. He looked like he had just had sex. Not been raped, but actual consensual sex. He felt disgusted. He put the camera on the floor.

“Good,” Colin said picking up his camera. “You already know they wouldn’t suspect me. I’m just a bumbling first year. I look too young, too innocent, too small…of course we both know you’re actually the small one, right Harry?”

Colin was looking at his crotch, which was hidden behind the sheet. Harry knew he was a little small, but to have Colin point it out…he didn’t like it.

Harry began to pick up his clothes when Colin stopped him. “No, I don’t think you should put those on just yet. Why don’t you remove that sheet so I can take a few more pictures? This time you can help me”.

“What? I thought you were done? I gave you back your camera, you promised not to show the pictures. That’s the end of it, now leave!”

“What? I never promised anything. I just said that if you didn’t want me to show the pictures you would have to give me back my camera. I wonder what else I’ll have you do so I won’t show those embarrassing pictures of yours“

“Colin, c’mon-“

“No Harry, you c’mon. All I wanted was a few pictures, and sure when we first met you let me take some, but after a while you started rejecting me, but now you can’t reject me. You can never say no to me. Not now that I have leverage”. Colin took a breath and smiled again. “Now would you like to pose for me on the bed, or would you prefer I show the school what a dirty slut their hero is?”

“So, if I do what you say, you won’t show the picture to anyone? You’ll make sure nobody can find where you put them?” Colin nodded. Harry slowly let the sheet fall. He didn’t have a choice. He got back on his bed.

“Okay, now I want one of you on your hands and knees, that’s right”. He took the picture. “Okay next I want you to take your hands and spread your ass cheeks open for me, good” He took so many pictures. Now sit down and spread your legs. Stroke your dick harry. Get it nice and hard. Perfect, now smile at the camera” So. Many. Pictures.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Colin was in heaven. Harry was participating, helping him get the best shots. He put Harry in so many different positions with different facial expressions. He even had Harry take out his snitch and play with it naked while he took pictures. Then he had another idea. Okay Harry that’s enough for one night I think. Tomorrow’s Hogsmead so there won’t be too many people about. Why don’t we meet on the quittage pitch around noon, oh and bring your broom and invisibility cloak”. Colin left harry to go plan for tomorrow.

The next morning Colin planned his day. It was going to be great. Harry was already so photogenic, just imagine what he will look like surrounded by snow, It’ll be breathtaking! Colin quickly ate his lunch and made his way outside to the pitch. Harry was already there looking nervous.

“Hi Harry!”

“…Hey”, Harry said, obviously still angry.

“You know, you should sound a little happier to see me don’t you think? I am the one holding your reputation in my hands”, Colin said taking out the picture from last night.

“Hurry, put that away before someone sees!”

“Relax, there’s no one out here, everyone is either in Hogsmead or in their common rooms warming up by the fire”. At that Harry shivered. 

“Let’s just get on with this, so I can be too”.

At that Colin put a warming charm on himself. When Harry went to do the same Colin stopped him. “No, don’t. You’re fine like that”.

Harry was annoyed.

“Alright, first let me take a few pictures of you just like that”. Colin did. “Now, get on your broom and fly around a bit”. Colin took a few pictures of Harry flying around the pitch. “Okay, now come down and take off your trousers and underwear”. 

“What? It’s freezing out! I can’t do that”. Colin took out the picture again and Harry complied.

“Okay, get back on your broom and pull your robe up a bit. Be suggestive” Colin said.

 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Harry was shivering as he flew up a bit, then pulled his robe up. He revealed some thigh. This was a very uncomfortable pose. His balls were not appreciating the broom coming between them, and his ass cheeks were split with the wood. He could feel the cold broom against his hole.

“Great! Now sit like your reaching for the snitch, ass up Harry. Pull your robe up so I can see your ass”

Now his penis was pressed between himself and the broomstick, also very uncomfortable. 

“Okay, now take off the rest of your clothes, but leave on the scarf”.

Harry did. It seemed like Colin was taking pictures of anything and everything he could think of. Harry was just so cold. He wished yesterday never happened. He even thought it was a dream when he woke up this morning. But Colin left him a memento: a single picture of Harry nude, with a finger up his ass. Colin’s finger. Harry put it in his trunk and used every locking charm he could think of.

“Okay, now without the scarf”

Harry threw down his scarf. He prayed that nobody could see him from the castle.

“Alright you can come down now”. 

When he did, Colin put a warming charm on him so he wouldn’t suffer any frostbite. He took more pictures of Harry naked in the snow. Some were of him standing, bending over, sitting on a big rock, and laying in the snow. He even took a few of Harry making a snow angel. He had to do each pose twice, one with his scarf and one without. Harry was still very much cold. Colin had made the warming charm weak on purpose so Harry’s nipples would stay erect. Harry had a suspicion that he kept it so low because he liked to see Harry shiver, the weirdo. He didn’t know it, but he was right.

“Okay Harry, we’re going to try something a little different now, but first,” Colin removed the warming charm completely, “we need to get rid of that. I really want you to feel this. Now bend over”. Colin took some snow in his gloved hand and opened Harry’s cheeks with the other. He placed the snow at Harry’s entrance and rubbed it around his hole.

“AAaaahhhh! T-that’s c-c-cold! S-stop! STOP!” Harry screamed, jumping up and down. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Hush, I need to get you ready. Now get back into position. Put your hands on your knees or everyone will see all these pictures of you. They won’t just think you’re a slut, but a streaker! There, that’s it. Stay like that”.

Harry waited for it to end, feeling defeated. Colin took more snow and shaped it into a cylinder. He placed it at Harry’s hole, which made the boy jump a little, and pushed it inside. Harry screamed again.

“S-stop! W-why are you d-doing this? I-it’s cold. It’s so cold! P-please stop!”

“Harry, calm down it’s just snow. I know it’s cold, but it’s already melting inside of you. Can you feel that?”

Harry was at the brink of tears. He nodded his head and got back into position. Colin tried to put his finger in Harry’s hole. “Hmm, I think maybe some more snow first”. He repeated his action of putting the snow in Harry’s hole. Harry jumped around and screamed, but got back into position again. “Okay I think you’re ready” 

“R-ready?”

“Yup! Stay there” Colin took Harry’s cloak and spread it over some snow. “Okay Harry, get on your hands and knees on your cloak. Come on I’m being nice. I could have just had you be in the snow. Now come”

Harry did. He got on his hands and knees. Colin kneeled down and played with his nipples a bit, making sure they were still hard. They were. The fingers were so warm where they touched his skin. He didn’t want Colin to touch him, but he wanted that warmth to last a bit longer. Colin then grabbed hold of his penis, which was soft.

“Hmm, you really should be hard for this”

“C-cant. T-too cold”

“I can fix that”. Colin cast a spell and Harry felt tingles in his nether regions. His penis was getting hard despite the cold. “I was up almost all night finding spells to use today, I’m glad this one came in handy. Now you’ll be hard no matter how cold your penis is, or how cold your bum is for that matter”. With that Colin grabbed an icicle that was hanging off one of the stands and brought it to his hero’s virgin hole. 

“Have you ever had anything besides my finger, in your hole?” Colin asked.

“N-no. Please don’t”

“Don’t what? You’re going to need to be more specific”

“P-please don’t put that i-icicle in my b-butthole”

“What? I can’t hear you!” Colin got his camera ready. Harry didn’t know it, but it had a video feature, not used by many wizards, but there just the same.

“P-please, C-Colin! D-don’t r-rape my h-hole with that i-i-icicle!” Harry was sniffling. He didn’t want his tears to fall.

“That’s a good boy. Now here” Colin placed his camera down and pushed the icicle into Harry slowly.

“Nononononononon! It’s cold! It’s c-cold! P-Pleeeeeeeaaasse!” harry let a few tears fall. It was so cold and it hurt so much.

“Hush, your fine. Now stay like that. Don’t let the icicle pop out” Colin said, grabbing his camera and taking more pictures. He then rubbed some snow, so it wouldn’t stick, on another icicle and shoved it in Harry’s mouth. “Now suck”, and he took some more pictures. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

His hero, The Boy Who Lived, looked like a snow fairy who was having fun with its creations. So beautiful. Colin took so many pictures. He shoved the icicles in Harry’s mouth and ass quickly. Harry moaned from the pain. Colin wanted Harry to be as cold as possible. He had always had a kink for people being tortured with cold. He also had another reason for his actions.

“Okay, you can take them out now”. Harry did, spitting out the icicle in his mouth while pulling out the icicle from his hole. Without warning Colin rammed his cock in Harry’s hole as fast as he could. It was super cold. Colin shivered. Harry clenched onto his warm penis with his anal muscles, finding a little shelter from the cold, even if it was only in his ass. Colin could tell Harry was enjoying his thrusting cock, even if he only liked it for its warmth.

“That better?” Colin asked.

“No you f-fucktard, it’s worse! G-get out! This is rape!”

“Oh, come on. I think you like it. You’re squeezing me so tight”.

“F-fuck you!”

“If you insist”.

Colin thrusted faster, he was almost at his limit. He pulled out and held his cock to Harry’s mouth. “Come on, open up, it’s nice and warm”.

“I’ll bite it!”

“Pictures”, was all Colin needed to say. Harry opened his mouth. Colin thrust deep into Harry, choking him, then pulling almost out again. “Yes, that’s nice”. He thrust a few more times and came. “Don’t spit it out!” He said before taking his cock out of Harry’s mouth. Colin got his camera and took a plethora of pictures of Harry with cum seeping out of his mouth.

“Alright good boy. You can swallow now”

“Gwagow?”

“Yes Harry swallow it down. It’s polite. Do it now!” Colin held up the picture.

Harry’s tears were falling quickly. He swallowed.

“Now open your mouth so I can see”. He did. “Good, you swallowed all my cum. I think you deserve a reward”.

Colin let Harry sit up and began stroking Harry’s still-hard cock.

“N-no, I don’t want-“

“I don’t care what you want. I want to see you cum”. And after a while, Harry did. Colin took some more pictures. “very good, now-“

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

“Umm…”, Harry interrupted, “I-I, uh…I k-kinda have to, um go to the b-bathroom”

Harry didn’t just have to go to the bathroom. He needed to go right now. With the cold temperatures, he’s been needing to go for a while, and now that his penis was flaccid again, not to mention all the water he drank from the icicle that had been in his mouth, he just couldn’t hold it for much longer. Every second was torture. 

Colin just stared at him. “Well, you can’t go right now, we’re in the middle of a photoshoot if you haven’t noticed”.

“You don’t understand, I really-“

“No, I don’t think you understand. I know you’re the wizarding world’s hero and all, but you can’t just do whatever you want all the time. Your needs don’t always come first. You can hold it till we’re done. Now go over there and rub some ice on your nipples, it’ll make a killer shot”

Harry had no other choice. He had to do what Colin said. His body was screaming for release, but it wasn’t his permission he could give. He would have to get Colin’s. Colin had control over everything Harry did, even bodily functions now. Harry felt like a doll. Colin’s doll, to play with and manipulate however he saw fit. He walked over to the snow, hugging himself for warmth, and sat down in the cold. He took two small pieces of ice and rubbed them on his already red and swollen nipples. He could see the flashes of light from Colin’s camera. He tried not to think about his bloated bladder. He hadn’t even gone to the bathroom since before breakfast and he’d already been outside for over an hour. He hadn’t peed for six hours! And it was just so fucking cold. Sitting down helped a little, but he couldn’t hold on much longer. He really didn’t want to piss himself.

“Harry, can you stand up again. I want you to-“

“No, I can’t! If I do my bladder will burst!”

“If you complain one more time about having to use the bathroom, I swear I’ll make sure you don’t have to go anymore, and you won’t like how! “ Colin yelled. “Now, stand up and put your scarf on”.

Harry slowly got up, hoping that no pee would slip out of his slit, and got his scarf. It was already soaked from being in the snow. He put it on. Colin took more pictures. After a while Colin put another low warming charm on him. The change in temperature made him need to pee so bad. Harry stood with one leg over the other, trying to will his bladder to stop hurting.

Pose after pose after pose Harry was forced to hold his bladder. Colin made him masturbate himself in the stands even though he was so cold his penis wouldn’t get hard (Colin didn’t perform the spell again), cover himself in snow, and even walk around on all fours in the snow like a reindeer. 

After twenty minutes Colin told Harry to stand up again and took away the warming charm.

Harry was going to pee whether he wanted to or not. Now. “C-colin, I can’t! it’s coming!” Harry shouted. Harry didn’t think he could make it to the bathroom even if Colin let him go.

“Complaining again? Remember what I told you would happen?” Colin said picking up a small, thin icicle. He held Harry’s flaccid penis in one hand and touched the tip of the icicle to the opening of Harry’s urethra. “You really should have listened” He said, right before pushing the icicle inside. It didn’t go in easily even though it was very thin. Harry screamed so loud, Colin had to put up a silencing charm, so the children in the castle wouldn’t think someone was being murdered. When it was all the way in, Colin took his hands away and took some pictures. Harry was sobbing by the time he finished.

“Hush, it’s your punishment and you deserve it, whining like you did. I even plugged up your hole for you so you won’t piss yourself. I’m being really nice here” Colin explained.

“I-it hurts. I-it really, really hurts”

“Yeah yeah, I know. Now let’s take a few more pictures”. They did. Every position imaginable. Harry could only think of his throbbing peephole. Every time he moved, every time he didn’t move. It didn’t matter. It always hurt. And it was so. Fucking. Cold. It was so cold that it almost felt hot. He had to endure this for a good thirty minutes before Colin decided he had had enough.

“That should be enough punishment. Let’s take that out” Colin said before pulling the melting icicle out of Harry’s swollen peephole.

The second he did, Harry’s bladder finally gave up. Harry could feel it about to happen and tried with everything he had to hold it in, but couldn’t. His peephole was left gaping a bit from the icicle. Harry cried into his hands as pee began to come out his peephole, streaming down his legs, and making the snow around his bare feet yellow. He felt like he was four years old again. He once peed his pants while dusting the furniture and Uncle Vernon spanked him really hard. He hoped Colin wouldn’t punish him.

“I wonder what the wizarding world would say if they ever saw their great hero like this?” Colin said taking pictures of Harry’s misery. “They might just hand deliver you to You Know Who themselves. But don’t worry Harry. At least I still care. You’ll always be a hero to me”. Colin said, taking his last picture. Colin vanished all the pictures he took to his special location and walked over to Harry. “Put your clothes back on, it’s getting late. I want to look through my pictures and put them in a nice album, I think I’ll call it Colin’s Collection. Well, I’ll see you tomorrow. I’ll have something even better planned! Oh and you’ll need to be thoroughly punished for wetting yourself today. See you then” He said, walking back toward the Castle.

Harry’s body sank down to the cold yellow snow. It stung his balls and penis. Pinched his ass. He stayed like that, not really looking at anything, not thinking anything, for a few minutes. Then the cold started to really get to him again. He stood up and put on his snow drenched cotton underwear. Then his wet trousers. Then his wet see-through button-up shirt. He put on his soaked jumper and his wet robe. He put on his wet socks and water-logged trainers. Finally he put on his dripping scarf. He walked toward the castle.

 

The End


End file.
